Ce qu'on vous cache et que vous voulez connaitre malgré tout
by Daek angel
Summary: Parodies des histoires des Milles et une nuits écrite en coécriture avec la concernée. Peu avoir un autre chapitre si il y a de la demande.


Salut à tous, voici une de mes idées. Parodier une histoire des milles et une nuits qui m'a donné l'autorisation de le faire, merci encore. Ne cherchez pas ici du drame ou du sérieux car il n'y en aura pas. On l'a fait pour s'amuser et vous divertir par la même occasion.

Si vous aimez l'humour, la dérision, ici vous allez nos protagonistes préférés dans des situations parodiés. Un déchaînement de concentré de stupidité et de situation des plus amusantes voir tirée par les cheveux sera le maître mot de cette fic en collaboration avec les milles et une nuits. Aussi c'est une manière de nous excuser pour avoir abandonnée A quoi tu penses Shizuru/Natsuki.

* * *

**Extrait de Dangereuse Séduction.**

**Prologue.**

**Voix off et Natsuki:** _Les milles et une nuits_

**Tomoe:** _Daek Angel_

-xxx-

**Voix off**: Shizuru serre dans ses bras Tomoe lui susurrant des flatteries et comme coup de grâce à sa séduction habillement préparé, elle l'embrassa dans son cou. Personne ne pouvait résister jusqu'à maintenant. Alors imaginez Tomoe la psychopathe de service qui est aussi une folle hystérique complètement déran-

**Tomoe** _furieuse_ : Hé ! Ça suffit maintenant !

**Voix off **_embarrassée se mit à rire nerveusement _: Euh...désolée. Il semblerait que je me sois un tout petit peu...emportée.

**Tomoe** _le regard démoniaque_: Un peu ? Un peu ! **UN PEU !**

**Voix off: **Non mais dis donc il faut se calmer un peu, ce n'est pas bon pour tes nerfs mais aussi pour les miens. En plus ce n'est pas ma faute si c'est la pure véri...

**Tomoe **_prête à tuer l'auteur qui pâlissait à vue d'œil_**:** La pure quoi ?

**Voix off** _se raclant nerveusement la gorge_**:** Oublions ce détail qui n'est pas très important. Hum... Donc qu'est-ce que je disais...euh ? Je ne me rappelle pas de quoi je racontais avec toutes ces interruptions intempestives.

**Tomoe:** A qui la faute ?

**Voix off** _coupable:_ La mienne, je dois être parfaitement neutre. _Et ne pas dire à haute voix la vérité car certains le prennent très mal. _

* * *

-Ce qui s'est réellement passé ensuite-

**Tomoe** _se mit à courir dans tout les sens et à faire la roue (N/A:_ _et elle ose contester qu'elle n'est pas dérangée ?)_: Shizuru-sama m'aime ! Elle est si belle, si intelligente, si...(on a coupé une bonne partie de la déclaration car ça durait assez longtemps, on va pas vous infliger cette torture ) Elle m'aime ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Je suis la reine du monde !

**Voix off****:** Cette scène d'un pathétisme afflige-...hum je voulais dire assez intéressante dura plus de deux heures. Une grande torture pour les auteurs qui utilisent des boules quies afin que leurs calvaires soient moins douloureux pour leurs auditions qui baissaient rapidement.

**Tomoe:** LES MILLES ET UNE NUITS !

**Voix off : **Oups j'ai dit cela tout haut ? Saleté de micro !

**Tomoe: OUI !**

**La voix off **_chercha un moyen ingénieux pour ne pas souffrir d'une mort douloureuse_**:** Oh Marguerite regarde là bas, il y a un tas de marguerites ! Ah, ah ; elle est bonne cette blague.

**Tomoe:** Pas du tout... c'est même pitoyable de l'avoir dit. Honte à toi !

**Voix off **_en train de faire du boudin en s'asseyant penaud sur le sol_:...Tu peux faire le jeu avec les pétales, après tu fais ce que tu veux c'est pas comme si mon opinion avait la moindre importance. Personne ne m'aime.

**Tomoe **_étrangement_ _docile_**:** Hum...d'accord...bonne idée

-xxx-

La fille à la chevelure verte commença à détacher une par une les pétales. Une heure plus tard ce fut un véritable carnage, des cadavres de fleur qui jonchaient sur le sol et Marguerite avait l'air extrêmement furieuse.

**Tomoe **_à la centième fois _**: **Elle m'aime, un peu, beaucoup à la folie...Pas du tout ! Non elle m'aime !

**Voix off:** Euh je pour dire...on a pas le droit de arracher la tige en plusieurs morceaux...ça ne compte pas...

Tomoe donna aussitôt un regard menaçant

**Voix off:** Oh après tout, il n'y a pas de règle officielle.

**Tomoe:** _se releva et_ _se mit soudainement à hurler alors qu'elle était allongée sur le sol les genoux écorchés par le sang puis elle sentit ce qui était sur le sol la faisant chuter_: Qui est l'abrutie qui a mit ce tube de mayonnaise en plein milieu du chemin ! Si je découvre qui est cette personne, elle me le paiera très cher ! Et je lui ferais vivre un véritable enfer !

-xxx-

**Voix off** **:** Natsuki qui sortait à ce moment là du secrétariat pour ramener des documents administratifs afin de se préparer à sa véritable rentrée de cet après midi, elle se mit à éternuer bruyamment.

**Kuga** _en s'essuyant son nez avec la manche de sa chemise (oui ce n'est pas hygiénique mais quand on a pas de mouchoir, on fait comme on peut avec ce qu'on a):_ Mince ! Mes allergies reviennent.

_Elle chercha dans son sac à dos quelque chose mais semblait pas le retrouver et observa paniquée les alentours._

**Natsuki:** OH MON DIEU ! Où est passé ma précieuse mayonnaise ! Je meurs de faim moi ! Ça annonce une très mauvaise journée pour moi. Mayo chérie où es-tu ? Je sens ton odeur...tu es si proche et pourtant si loin de moi.

**Voix off** **:** La brune se mit à chercher à la trace comme un chien son aliment...enfin c'est un bien grand mot...on va plutôt dire son addiction des plus bizarres.

**Natsuki:** Oi ! Je ne suis pas un chien !

**Voix off:** _C'est vrai...je dois utiliser la subtilité..._Pardon...

**Voix off** **:** Natsuki voyant son met préféré sur le sol et tomba sur ses genoux les bras en l'air, elle cria désespérément sa détresse: Oh non ! Pourquoi ! Qui t'a mise dans un état pareil. C'est l'œuvre d'un être sans cœur et sournois !

**Voix off:** Comme nous pouvons le Natsuki et Tomoe font une de ces paires de dérangées, pas l'une pour rattraper l'autre. Comme c'est triste le niveau intellectuel très faible des personnages. J'espère que ce n'est pas contagieux...je tiens à mes neurones...

**Natsuki et Tomoe** _glacialement_ : Les milles et une nuits tu es morte !

**Milles et une nuits: ****POURQUOI ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Ce n'est pas bien de censurer l'auteur ! J'ai des droits ! Nous sommes dans un pays démocratique…Mais c'est quoi ces cordes !**

* * *

**Shizuru et ce qui est en italique:** _Les milles et ne nuits _(vous comprendrez rapidement pourquoi.)

**Reito:** _Daek Angel _(et oui je suis le beau gosse enfin...)

_Des fans s'agglutinèrent de loin pour apercevoir Reito et Shizuru le couple par excellence ensemble. Et ils n'entendirent pas leur véritable conversation qui en choquerait plus d'un._

**Shizuru:** J'ai mal au ventre. J'ai mes règles ça fait un mal de chien. Je me suis bourrée de cachet. Je suis une vraie armoire à pharmacie.

**Reito:** Et moi je commence déjà à avoir des cheveux blancs. J'ai dû me faire une teinture. Est-ce que ça fait naturel ? En plus j'ai un peu grossi.

**Shizuru **_en soupirant_**:** Tout comme moi...et pas que de la poitrine...en fait pour cette raison que je bois que du thé...pour ne pas prendre du poids...

**Reito** _soucieux:_ Personne ne découvrira nos terribles secrets ?

**Shizuru **_très sérieuse _**:** Non c'est impossible ou on devra supprimer la personne.

* * *

**Les milles et une nuits **_en pleurs noyant une partie de son bureau avec deux centimètres de larme_ : Encore une autre fic mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ! J'ai déjà d'autres histoires en cours et j'en écris encore une nouvelle. Enfin les histoires sont déjà écrites mais...pff...

**Daek Angel** _se rapprochant de son amie et fit semblant d'être compatissant à ses malheurs mais au fond il était content de cette collaboration probablement comme certains des lecteurs_: Les milles et une nuits calme toi. Je suis désolé c'est entièrement de ma faute, je t'ai supplié de faire ce projet avec moi. Je me sens coupable maintenant. Pardon.

**Les milles et une nuits **_tombe immédiatement dans le piège_ **: **Ce n'est pas ta faute. J'ai aussi voulu écrire, personne ne m'a forcé.

**Daek Angel **_avec un sourire charmeur aux lèvres et utilisa la deuxième partie de son plan_ : Si ça l'est entièrement. Mais tu es mon auteur préféré, j'ai lu toutes tes histoires. J'ai adoré notre précèdent projet. Tu as du talent, de l'imagination...

**Les milles et une nuit extrêmement** _flattée se mit à rougir alors que son interlocuteur souriait victorieusement:_ Ce n'est pas la peine d'exagérer autant. Et puis peut être que personne n'aimera cette fic et on n'aura pas à la continuer. C'est une forte possibilité...

**Daek Angel:** Je pense que ce sera populaire, je ne me fais pas de soucis et on fait une bonne équipe et on s'amuse surtout.

**Les milles et une nuits **_de nouveau enthousiaste _: Oui c'est vrai !

**Natsuki:** Ce Daek Angel me fait étrangement penser à toi Shizuru, il utilise son charme et sourire ainsi que des belles paroles pour avoir ce qu'il veut des milles et une nuits. C'est un vrai manipulateur né.

**Shizuru **_observant Kuga avec un faux sourire_**:** Ara et les milles et une nuit ressemble à ma Natsuki. Elle est si naïve mais surtout tellement manipulable. Son ami peut faire tout d'elle...comme je le fais constamment avec toi.

**Les milles et une nuits et Daek Angel** _vexés:_ Hé ! On vous entend !


End file.
